Eggman : Before a Villian
by SonicGamerAndArtist655
Summary: Eggman , the big,fat,ugly villain wanting world domination right? NOT! Eggman isn't that bad and we take a blast into the past to see his true self (also to see his past) WARNING : Be ready to cry unless abuse isn't sad to you.
1. Chapter 1 : the begining

Eggman was never bad . Sure he "tried" to have world domination but… that's not really what he wants . What this man wants is love really . Why would such a big fat man who laughed and built giant killing robots be sad ? And is also the man who tortured wisp and made a big giant dangerous amusement park ? Well that , people , is just an accusation that he's an evil man enjoying his evil ways . Let's zoom into the past way when this "Eggman" was a little kid . Let's all for once find out who Ivo Robotnik really is shall we ?

Ivo's POV 7 years old

( Ivo is a 7 year old boy with sky blue eyes , long orange hair - in a Mohawk - , and a lean body. His father has pale blue eyes and is muscular with prickly short orange hair. His mother currently died because his berth was way too tiring for her body . ) I looked up with scared blue eyes as father came closer and closer to me . His breath smelled strongly of alcohol . He was obviously drunk and that was unfortunate for me . " It's all your fault!" he screamed at me while punching me in me face really hard . All I could do was cry like I always did . And that , of course , angered him . " Oh you're the one crying ?! You are the reason my love is dead you little scrawny IDIOT !" he screamed in my face again as he lashed his fist at my face again . He gave me my daily beating , a little harder this time , as he was drunk , and I crawled in pain and tears to my room . I went on my bed ( an old stinky blanket ) and lay my head on my pillow ( my arm ) and went to sleep with no dreams nor any nightmares .

" Wake up for school , you little runt ! " I woke from a punch and a kick in the stomach . I winced as I got up to start my miserable day . I walked into the bathroom and washed my blood . I then , with some makeup , covered all of my scars and bruises . I walked back out and got into my uniform clothes , which were starting to get old due to them being used for a few years . He wouldn't buy be more until I grew a few more inches too tall for them . I put on my old sneakers and threw on my old book bag . I walked out of my room and had his leftovers for breakfast as usual . I then walked out of the front door and walked to school . You might be thinking 'oh you're at school so you're okay ' but school is almost as bad as at home . I was walking to my class when I walked right into a dark haired boy with dark green eyes and a mean look on his face . Big mistake . " Watch out you scrawny little prick !" and he then slammed me against the locker and he punched me in the face and said " Do that again and your dead YOU HEAR ME!? " . I hesitated and he punched me again an repeated " DO YOU HEAR ME!?". "YES!" I exclaimed in fright . He then threw me close to my homeroom and flipped the bird at me . I stood up and went inside my room . We were doing a math lesson and the teacher saw me with my head down , obviously not paying attention . " Ivo , would you care to explain the problem please , since your paying a lot of attention . I then, reluctantly , explained the problem while the kids giggled the whole time . Yeah this was a regular school day .

At lunch I was waiting for my daily trip . The dark haired boy , who went by the name G.L. , would trip me and make me fall every day . I just hoped today we don't have anything wet or saucy . No luck ! We have spaghetti today . I sighed and went to the only empty table in the room when a foot dashed out and I , of course , slipped and fell into my lunch on the floor . "Whoops , sorry , be more careful next time scrawnzy " he said , his words , of course , not being true . I went to the bathroom and cleaned up and sat without my lunch . The afternoon wasn't that different from the morning . Soon I was making my way home. Nowhere was safe for me now . I read somewhere that cutting your wrists could ease all of your stress and pain . I might try that today .

I go home to see father gone . That's not good at all . He's getting drunk again today . But he's not here to see me get a knife which is good . I take a pocket knife that he forgot he had and sliced my wrist . No affect . I slashed again . No pain . I feel nothing as I cut my wrist . Maybe the objective is to keep cutting until you feel pain . So I slash at my wrists trying to feel some kind of pain . No luck . Nothing . I would try again tomorrow because my trail of lines are getting too big for comfort . But before I do , I pour some liquor on them , finally reaching my goal of getting pain . I feel better that I let some pain out but it's not enough . So I will continue on trying until I get enough . I go to sleep on the old dirty blanket after rinsing off the blood . I fall into a dreamless sleep . But before I fall asleep I notice tomorrow is Saturday . Crap .


	2. Chapter 2 : New Life

The Not So Bad Eggman : Before A Villain

Ch. 2

I didn't get kicked awake today . I guess he was too wasted to do so . I get up and start the 11 block walk to school . I thought it would be the same today . But I was proved wrong as a group of 6 new kids were here for there first day at our school . ' Oh no , more bullies ' I thought . They introduced themselves (note that these are animals and not humans . This school has both of them ) and a grey and black male raccoon was first . He had his uniform on sloppily with his tie not tucked in , his shirt unbuttoned , the collar on his shirt up , his vest fit loosely , his belt wasn't on tight so his pants still sagged , and his collar was sticking up . He had light blue eyes and two head bands on his head and a white muzzle . He was built well and you can see his muscles . He had a medium pitched voice and he said " Heya there every one . My names Mac but people call me Mike . Well there's lot's of things people call me like Big Mac , Big Mike , Micheal , Mike Mike , Crazy , or Monkey but that's a fraction of what people call me . But those will be fine for now . Let's see , umm , I love rock music , video games , football , papayas , and odd combinations of food . My favorite color is any random color and I love LOUD things ! " He finished his introduction and a black echidna with purple stripes came up . The only thing that was un-neat with his uniform was that his shirt was unbuttoned . " Hello there my name is Samuel but you can call me Sam . I love watermelons and action . My favorite color is red . Nice to meet you . " He said politely . Then a purple bat came up " HEY DUDES ! YO MY NAMES TYRONE AND AS YOU CAN TELL IM WILD AND HYPER ! TY'S MY NAME AND COOL'S MY GAME ! I LOVE EVERYTHING! " he finished with his arms in the air . Next a shy looking red hedgehog came up looking properly dressed "H-hi there . Umm my name is Max . I'm kind of shy but I get friends and socialize . I like most things . " and he quietly walked to make way for the last one " The names Brandon and since you might not know what I am I will tell you . I am a hedgehog-echidna-fox so im mixed with a fox and a hedgehog and an echidna . I am an odd color of gold but hay I like it . I like seeing people suffer in pain , horror movies , scary stuff , and rap . That is all my peeps . " and he waited for the teacher to say something . "Well okay then the only empty desks are around Ivo there and there just enough to fit you boys " she explained as she sweat-dropped from the last introduction . Oh no ! What a disaster ! I already have a problem in the hall and the lunchroom . Why here !? Why now !? They sit around me and all I do is sit there with my head down , trying not to show my fear . The hyper one , I think his name was Tyrone , noticed and said " Dude there's no reason to be shy around us man . We don't bite . " So I lifted my head from my desk . They saw my face and their jaws dropped . " Dude your face is like bruised ! What happened ? " Tyrone exclaimed . I tell them I don't feel like explaining and I don't want to talk about it .They tried to get me to tell but I would just shake my head . I finally said " Go ask someone else and they will know what happened " and laid my head back on the table .

They really did ask the other students what happened to me . They said that I'm a scrawny dork and that I get abused by my father everyday . They looked horrified . They came up to me asking stuff like " Is it true ? " or "are you okay ? " and when the questions wouldn't stop I said " Yeah . What's it to you ? Why do you care about me ? ". They looked at me and Tyrone said " We care because were your friends whether you like it or not ! " He exclaimed . Friends ? What do they mean ? Nobody is my friend . " I have no friends so leave me alone ! " I yelled . " Were not going to leave you alone until you let us be your friend . " he replied . I ignored them the whole day . I was walking home then they followed me . I stopped . " CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT !? I DON'T WANT OR NEED ANY FRIENDS ! LEAVE . ME . ALONE ! OKAY? " I yelled and ran home . They were upset and still worried about me . They wanted to see what was happening themselves so they followed in secret . When they saw me go inside they looked into the window and spied on me . I went in and automatically my dad said " Go get me a beer . " So I went and grabbed him a beer and when he got it he looked at me in anger . " This is warm ! When I tell you to get me a beer , I want it COLD ! " He threw the bottle at my head . It was opened , so it went in my eyes and all over my face and cuts . The can had put a bruise on my cheek . I then cried silently on the floor . He then said " Now go back and get me a cold beer ! " and I scrambled to the refrigerator to get him a cold beer . The new boys that were following me had a look of shock , anger , and disgust on their faces . They then went to my room window and watched me as I walked in . I had my knife again . Tyrone kept whispering " Don't do it man , don't do it " But his whispers were not heard as the blade went across my old cut . The group watched in horror as I kept slicing my wrist , and gasped when I put some beer over it . I then took the beer and drank the rest of it . It was cold since I had a mini freezer hidden in my closet . I built it . I never knew I was that good at designing things until I first went to school and was introduced to 2 things . Those were paper and a pencil . My first invention was a model of a robot . It was made from pieces of metal I found on the ground . I painted it with some spray paint I found in an alley under a tag . I made it round and orange with glowing blue eyes with a gun in it's hand , and I made another with a sword , and the last one with no weapons . I also made some fly and I gad a few green ones with guns on the bottom . I even had advanced blue ones with machine guns and turtle looking robots with a gun as a head . ( They're Egg Pawns guys . From Sonic Heroes ) And I then made a huge evil-looking body armor . ( Also from Sonic Heroes . The final battle . ) He always wondered whether he might build real ones . He decided to make a robot of himself . While he worked the others watched in awe as they saw him making a robot model . That was a really great talent . As they watched they noticed something . I had names over my robots and they all said pawns . When I finished me it said " Ivo Nickson " . They gasped at my creation . It was a scrawny sad looking robot and it looked pitiful and ugly . I put it next to my other robots . The group couldn't take any more of it and they all ran home with anger , sadness , and hopelessness .

The Next day before I went in the school the boys pulled me aside where the other kids could see or hear them . They told me what they did and what they saw . " Dad isn't bad . It's just that he's depressed and when he drinks a lot he gets only a little abusive . He doesn't mean it . Please just let me go . " I tried to get from Mac's tight grip , but it was useless . San then said " Why did you cut yourself man ? " . I told him some of the truth . " Because my fathers depression makes me depressed . This isn't making me feel better either . " Mac let go because he understood how I felt . I ran to class and the day wasn't different than all the other days .

5 Months later

" So what will we do for recess today ? " asked Mac . " How about basketball ? " he asked . "Sure . " Mac , Sam , Ty , Max , Brandon , and I replied and ran to the basketball court . I had finally decided to become friends with them two months ago . We talked and played like normal friends would . I went home happy but that would all be shattered today . My dad didn't say " Go and get me a beer ! " today . So I walked to my room and changes into my normal clothes . 10 minutes later father came in and I looked at him in surprise . He never walks in my room . He then , without warning pushed me onto my bed . He took off my clothes and soon started raping me . He told me he saw how happy I was and that it's all going to change now . My screams were loud but not loud enough to alarm anybody outside the house . He left me to cry on my bed . That's when I started skipping school . I even ran away from home . My life was ruined . My friends found me eating out of the trash and brought me home telling me it will be okay soon . I soon got raped every weekend . This was my new horrible life .

Paste your document here...


End file.
